Star Fox: When Krystal Joined
by Dizzie HamHam Writer
Summary: Based after the events of Star Fox Adventures. Krystal decides to come with Fox and the others and joined their team. But if she is gonna join, she also need to learn how to fly an Arwing. As well as some other things. This will have quite a few chapters. May even feature a few others from the series.
1. Chapter 1

**Star Fox: When Krystal Joined Star Fox...**

 **(Dizzie HamHam Writer here again with new fanfic. This time, it's based on one of my favorite Nintendo game series. The Star Fox series. Anyway, I'm doing this fanfic to be my take on what happen after the end of Star Fox Adventures and before Star Fox Assault. They may be the only games I haven't really played, but I looked at everything myself thanks to YouTube and the wiki. This is also gonna have a lot Fox x Krystal moment with some added humor. It will also include Krystal's training as she joins Fox and the crew. Even have a few guest stars from the series. This is planned to have enough chapters to get to the main plot of Assault. Okay, let's have some fun and get this show on the road.)**

In the Great Fox was the Star Fox team. Fox, with the help of Falco were able to destroy the evil Andross again from trying to take over the Lylat System. They were also able to save Sauria, aka Dinosaur Planet. Fox was even able to save a young female fox from Cerinia named Krystal from being imprisoned in a...crystal. Now Krystal has boarded on the Great Fox to properly thank Fox and the others for what they done. Fox...seemed the most nervous about this.

"I really can't thank you enough for saving me Fox. I'm in your debt." Krystal said while bowing her head.

"Oh...it's n...no problem at all. Don't worry about it." Fox said blushing a bit. "Saving people in danger is what we usually do."

"Still...when you save me, I was aware that I may have sounded a little...cold to you." Krystal said. "For that, I am sorry."

"Li..like I said, don't worry about it." Fox said still looking nervous. Slippy and Falco noticed.

"What's wrong Fox? You sure you're not shy?" Slippy asked.

"Guess he can't help being around a pretty face." Falco said snickering.

"Shut your beak, Falco!" Fox said angrily at Falco.

Krystal responded by doing some giggling. She seems to have gain an interest in Fox.

"Still, I kept thinking there had to be some way I could thank you. So that's is why...I decided to join you and your group." Krystal said. This shocked everyone.

"WHAT?!" Fox, Falco, Slippy, and Peppy shouted.

"You...want to join the Star Fox team?" Fox said surprised. Krystal nodded.

"Of course. You said you like to help people all over. I like to do the same." Krystal said.

"And you're...fine just joining us right off the back? Just like that?" Fox asked.

"Indeed." Krystal responded. "Besides, my home planet Cerinia is gone now. My mother and father, everyone I knew are gone. I'm the sole survivor. There's nothing for me now but to move forward. Please let me join."

It's seem like Krystal was willing to beg to join the Star Fox team. Fox could tell it just by looking at her. But he still had to discuss this with the others.

"Just give us one minute, Krystal." Fox said to her. The other then huddled to talk about Krystal joining. "So what do you guys think? Should we let her join?"

"Of course we should let the young lady join." Peppy said. "Can't you see that she wants to be needed."

"I'm all for it too." Slippy said cheerily.

"My database says Star Fox success will go up 25% if Krystal is added." R.O.B. stated. "Adding her telepathic abilities, it will go up another 10%.

"She may not know how to fly an Arwing yet. But I suppose you can just teach her." Falco said. "So it fine by me if she joins. Plus I'm sure YOU want her to join. Am I right?"

"Wh...what does that mean?" Fox said blushing.

"Your face is red, Fox." Slippy said chuckling

"Fox's body temperature is raising again." R.O.B. stated.

"S...shut up!" Fox said pissed out. "So, I guess we all have our answer."

"That...and you can't say no to a girl with a rack like hers." Falco said.

Hearing that, Fox elbowed Falco right in the gut.

"Gaaahh...ahhhh..." Falco groaned in pain.

Fox then cleared his throat and made a straight face and ready to talk to Krystal.

"Krystal, we would be honored to have you join. Welcome to the Star Fox team." Fox said.

"Thank you. I should be the one who is honored." Krystal said. "It...would also be great to know Fox...as well as all of you a bit more." Krystal was also blushing a bit.

"Ah..hahaha." Fox chuckled uncomfortably. "You too."

"Ooooooohhhh!" Falco and Slippy said teasing Fox some more.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Fox said trying to keep them quite.

Krystal couldn't help but giggle. She also happy to find new friends and a home to have a go to. A few hours had past and it was getting late. Fox took the time to show Krystal around the Great Fox. He had shown her the cockpit where they hold their Arwings, their bathroom and shower, the living room and relaxation. Last was the resting corners and Fox's room.

"And this is where everyone's bedrooms are." Fox said to Krystal. He then went over to his door. "This is my room."

"Can I see inside?" Krystal asked.

"Oh. Sure." Fox said.

Fox opened the door and turn on the lights, revealing the inside of his room. Fox's room was pretty standard. Had a twin size bed with blue sheets, a few posters of stars, the Lylat System, an Arwing, and a poster of his team. There were also a few books, some medals of his valor, and photo frames near his bed side of him, his friends, and his father.

"It's not much, but it's mine." Fox said.

"It's pretty nice." Krystal said before walking to get a closer look at everything. She toke a good look at some of his medals. "What's are all of these?"

"Oh! Those are some of the medals that I got from saving the Lylat System from Andross. The first time." Fox stated. "Each medal was for each of our exploits in saving the Lylat System."

"Wow! You guys are real heroes." Krystal said.

"Yeaaah. It's no big thing." Fox said trying to be modest.

"No big thing? Saving the galaxy is no small action." Krystal said. She then walked up to Fox with a flirty look in her eye. "In fact, your exploits are like the biggest, greatest thing I have ever heard."

Fox's face went really red from hearing Krystal say that.

"Li...like I said, no big deal. It's all in a day's work." Fox said blushing.

Krystal responded by giggling. She then look around the room and spotted a picture of an older male fox with sunglasses on and looking a lot like Fox.

"Who is this? He looks a lot like you." Krystal asked holding the frame.

"That's...my father. James McCloud." Fox said sounding a little down. "He's gone now."

"Oh." Krystal said surprised. "I'm sorry. I didn't..."

"It's okay. It happened a few years ago. It was Andross that killed him." Fox said with serious tone. "He was on a team with Peppy and this traitorous swine named Pigma. That was the original Star Fox team. Andross was doing dangerous experiments on Venom, so the three of them had to investigate. But Peppy and my father didn't know that Pigma would betray them and that's when Andross had him and he...he...he..."

Fox couldn't even finish the rest of his sentence. Krystal was completely silent.

"When Peppy told me what happen, I couldn't stay in the Academy. So I dropped out and asked Falco and Slippy to help me, and form a team to stop Andross. Peppy also joined us, and we became the new Star Fox." Fox said. "After dealing with each of Andross's forces, we went to Venom defeat him. I went on alone to face him. It was something that I had to do. I faced his giant head in my Arwing and gave him everything I got. I defeat him and was able to save the Lylat System. In a way, I felt that I also avenged my father, but still..."

Fox then went silent. Krystal then walked over and holds his hand.

"It's okay." Krystal said. "I sure your father is proud of the man that you have become. You did save the universe and even saved me. You are a hero none the less."

"Thanks Krystal." Fox said.

Fox and Krystal then stared at each other's eye. Fox then felt awkward and looked away a little embarrassed.

"Oh...ummm...it's ge...getting late." Fox said blushing a bit. "We should get some sleep."

"Ri...right." Krystal said blushing as well. "So where should I sleep?"

"We don't really have any other rooms on the Great Fox." Fox admitted while scratching his head. "Guess we didn't think about have a room for any member. You can sleep in my bed."

"Oh?" Krystal said with one eyebrow up. Then Fox realized what he said.

"I...I mean...you can just sleep here...while I'll just sleep in the couch on the living room." Fox said a bit frantic.

"Are you sure?" Krystal asked.

"Yes. You have been through a lot, being trapped in a crystal and all." Fox said.

"If you say so." Krystal said.

Krystal then got onto Fox's bed and to her surprise, it was really soft.

"*sigh* This is so soft and relaxing." Krystal said cheerily. "I have never felt anything like it."

"Guess on Cerinia and Sauria, you were use to roughing it." Fox said. "The mattress on my bed is okay. It's not great, but it's better than sleeping on rocks and leaves, right?"

When Fox looked at Krystal, she was fast asleep in his bed.

"She...she's already asleep?" Fox said to himself shocked.

Even when she was asleep, Fox couldn't help but stare at her and lightly smile.

"Whether in a crystal or on a bed, she looks so beautiful when she's sleepy." Fox said. Then walk over to his door and into the hall as he gets ready to close the door. "Goodnight, Krystal."

He then closes the door.

"I should get some sleep too." Fox said to himself.

Fox then started to make his way to the couch in the ship's living room. As he make his way to living room, he also noticed that Falco, Peppy, and Slippy were there sitting on some chairs near a table.

"Huh? You guys are still up?" Fox asked them.

"We can say the same about you." Falco said.

"None of us are really tired yet." Slippy said.

"Say Fox, where's the young lady?" Peppy asked.

"Krystal? She's in my room." Fox said.

The gang was silent for 3 second.

"Day 1 and you already got her to your bedroom. Moving a little fast, ay Fox?" Falco said smirking.

"WHA...WHA...NO! NO! IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! " Fox protested. "I JUST LET HER SLEEP IN MY ROOM. THAT'S ALL."

"You seem a little riled up for that to be the only reason." Falco said.

"I'm telling you. I didn't anything." Fox said looking pissed off. "I just say she could sleep in my room, while I'll take the couch."

"If you say so, Fox." Falco said.

Fox then took out his jacket and his boots as he goes the couch.

"Feels weird to have a new member on the team." Slippy said.

"Krystal seems like a good girl." Peppy said. "I'm sure she will be a major assent to the team."

"I think so too, Peppy." Fox said.

"That...aaaaaand you have the hots for her." Falco said snickering.

"I do NOT have the hots for her." Fox said.

"Now now. You don't need to be so riled up, my boy." Peppy said. "You got to admit, she is quite stunning, right?"

Fox knew that he had to at least tell them the truth.

"Okay. So I admit she was quite beautiful when I sawed her trapped in that crystal." Fox admitted.

"If you like her, you should go for it." Slippy suggested.

"It's still too early to do anything. I mean, she just joined us." Fox said. "I don't want to think too much into it right now. I just want to get some sleep. After all, I did just beat Andross and escape death...again."

"Okay. We'll should all get some sleep too." Peppy said.

"Guess I'm beat too." Falco said. "Off to my room. You guys better now have mess with anything since I left."

"Everything should be where it was." Slippy said.

"Night guys." Fox said.

"Night Fox." Slippy, Falco, and Peppy said as they leave for their rooms.

Fox then lay down on the couch and close his eyes. As he finally goes to sleep.

 **So Krystal has joined the team. What's going to happen next?**

 **I hope you guys like this first chapter of the story. I had the idea for this in my mind for quite a bit. I put been in a Star Fox mood since I heard about Star Fox Zero coming out soon. I also really want to do my own story. More chapters to come soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

It was the next morning on the Great Fox (Well, as close to morning is in space). Fox just woke up and did a long yawn. He didn't get much of a comfy sleep since he slept on the couch. The reason why he slept on the couch is because he let Krystal sleep in his room for the night. Fox got out of the couch and put his jacket and boots back on.

"I wonder if Krystal is up yet?" Fox thought. "I'll go check on her."

So Fox goes back to his room to see if Krystal was still there. He makes it to his door and knocks before entering.

"Krystal? Are you up?" Fox said.

There was no response. So he opens the door. When he looks inside, he realized that Krystal was not in his room.

"She's not here." Fox said. "I wonder where she could be?"

Fox decided to look around to see where Krystal went off to. First he goes off to the kitchen thinking that Krystal maybe wanted some breakfast. He finds Falco, Slippy, and Peppy were there having some coffee. Falco went back from his black clothes to wearing his original attire.

"Morning Fox." Slippy said to his friend.

"Morning guys." Fox said before getting a mug of coffee for himself. "Hey. Have you guys seen Krystal? She wasn't in my room."

The guys all shook their heads no.

"Concern about your girlfriend?" Falco said.

Fox responded by spitting out his coffee.

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Fox shouted looked flushed.

"Alright. Alright. Don't need to get flustered." Falco said.

"She's might just be wondering around the ship." Peppy said.

"I guess. But I still want to know where she is." Fox said. "I'm gonna go look around for her."

"Alright." Slippy said.

"If you really want to." Falco said.

So Fox took his mug and started searching around for Krystal. He check the living room. Then he check the restroom. She wasn't in any of those places. He then decided to check the cockpit where the Arwings were. When he goes in, he is surprised with what he see. It was Krystal in his Arwing. It look like she was trying to fly it.

"Kry...Krystal?!" Fox said surprised. "What are you doing in my Arwing?"

"Zuu tas! Vaik xu! Vaik xu!" Krystal shouted.

"Uhhhh...what?" Fox said not knowing what she was saying. It turned out that his translator was off. "Ohh. Give me a second."

Fox then messed around with his translator until he could understand Krystal.

"Zuu ta..you hunk of metal." Krystal said. "I want to fly you."

"Uhhh...Krystal?" Fox said to the vixen in his Arwing.

"Oh! Fox!" Krystal said. "I was...just seeing how you use this thing."

"You want to fly my Arwing?" Fox asked. "I...don't think you have the training for that yet."

"It shouldn't be that hard." Krystal said. "I flew on a Pterodactyl many times."

Krystal then started to mess with some of the buttons. The wings of Fox's Arwing was going up and down in a awkward fashion.

"He...HEY! Hold on." Fox shouted. He then finish his coffee and put down his mug to the ground and he goes over to the Arwing. "Krystal, can you stop for a moment?"

Krystal then did what Fox told her to do.

"*sigh* You not gonna make this thing take off that way." Fox said. "Get off. I'll show you what to do."

"Okay." Krystal said. She got off the seat of the Arwing and stood on one of it's wings. Fox then sat down on the seat of his Arwing.

"Now, the first thing you do is check you systems, including the G-Diffuser." Fox said. "Also, check your steering controls to make sure they aren't jammed." Krystal responed by nodding her head. "Now to make this thing go, you press this green button, right here." Than pointed at the button. "But not before opening the gate up. Flying an Arwing in here can be dangerous."

"Ahh. I see." Krystal said.

"That's really all I could show you without actually flying this thing." Fox said.

"Oh? Is that so?" Krystal asked.

"Ye...yeah." Fox responed.

"Well then...let's fly this thing." Krystal said excited.

"What? Right now?" Fox said surprised.

"Yeah. What's the problem?" Krystal asked.

"Ummm...in case you haven't notice, an Arwing really only for one person." Fox said.

"Hmmm...in that case..." Krystal said looking sly.

She then hopped back in the Arwing and sat right on Fox's lap. This made Fox surprised and blushing madly.

"He...HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING, KRYSTAL?" Fox shouted with red cheeks.

"It should be fine if I see in the Arwing like this, right?" Krystal asked. "I'll just sit on your lap and you can keep me safe, right?"

"Well...su...sure. But still, I don't know..." Fox said more nervous.

"Please?" Krystal said at Fox with a puppy dog look in her face. Fox couldn't resist a face like that. So he had to say yes.

"Alright." Fox said with a small smile. "Just for a bit."

"Heehee. Okay." Krystal said happily.

Fox then clicked on his com to talk to Peppy.

"Yo! Peppy!" Fox said on his commuicator.

"What's up, Fox?" Peppy asked.

"Do you mind opening the gates in the cockpit?" Fox asked him. "I want to take Krystal on her first flight on a Arwing."

"Ahh...her first flight in your Arwing. Ho Ho! Sounds like the perfect date for you two." Peppy said.

"Da...DATE?! IT'S NOT A DATE?" Fox protested looking flushed. Krystal giggled.

"Okay! Just be sure to make it back before breakfast." Peppy said.

"Will do." Fox said.

Fox then turned his Arwing on as the gates open up.

"Hold on tight." Fox said to Krystal.

"Okay." Krystal said to Fox.

She then wrapped her arms around Fox. Fox blushed a bit more but still focused on taking off. He then turned on the thrusters and shouted out "Let's rock and roll!" as they took off from the Great Fox. They both sawed the black void of space and bright stars.

"Okay! I guess I should explain more about flying this." Fox said to Krystal.

"Yes. Do go on." Krystal said.

Well we use these joysticks to control the Arwing. Left to go left. Right to go right. Pull it to go up. Push it down to go down." Fox explained. "Pretty simple stuff."

He then demostrated the steering by going left, right, up, and down.

"Okay. Pretty straightforward." Krystal said. "Now, show me what you can REALLY do."

"Alright! You asked for it." Fox said smiling.

Fox then activated the booster and the Arwing increased it's speed. It flew faster and faster. Fox enjoyed the rush and it looks like Krystal was enjoying the ride too. Then he did some u-turns, somersaults, and of course barrel rolls. Krystal still enjoyed it and was having a blast. Fox then just started doing some regular flying. Krystal then looked at Fox, who had a serious look in his face. Like he had something on his mind.

"Are you okay, Fox?" Krystal asked.

"I'm fine." Fox said. "Why do you asked?"

"You look like you have something on you mind." Krystal said.

"Is that your powers telling you that?" Fox asked.

"Maybe." Krystal said.

"Guess I'm just feeling a bit nostalgic." Fox told him. "Flying the Arwing like this, makes it feel like I'm still close to my dad."

"You must still miss him very much." Krystal said.

"Well...there was something I didn't told you about my battle with Andross."

"What was it?"

"When I took him on and reduced him to a giant brain, he didn't take his defeat lightly. So he exploded and tried to take me with him. The thing is, he almost did."

"Then...how did you escape?"

"I was about to give up, until I heard a voice."

"A voice?"

"He told me 'Don't ever give up, my son.'"

"Son?!"

"Yes. The voice was my father."

"...!"

"I couldn't believe my eyes and ears. He told me to follow him so I could escape. During my escape, he told me stuff like "Never give up and trust my instincts." Then as I escaped the fiery tunnel, he said I have become so strong. Then just like that, he vanished."

"Wow..."

"I don't know if that was actual him, a ghost, or if it was all in my head. But I do know that I will always hold that memory close to my heart."

"Fox..."

"So, do you think it was crazy that I was saved by my dead dad?"

"No. Not at all. In fact, I believe you."

"You do?"

"There was something on Cerinia that my father said to me. He told my when someone has pasted on, cares about another person, and that person is near the blink of death, their spirit will show up to save them. Like a guardian."

Hearing this, Fox was surprised.

"You...really believe that?" Fox asked. Krystal nodded her head.

"I do." Krystal said. "Your father must have be watching you and still keeps you save. That's why he showed up when he did."

"So even when he's not with me, he's always with me?" Fox asked.

"Exactly." Krystal said.

Krystal then put her hands over Fox's while his hands were still holding the steering controls. Fox felt the warmth from her hands.

"Thanks Krystal. I feel a lot better now." Fox said.

"Your welcome." Krystal said smiling.

"Well...I think we should get back on the Great Fox." Fox suggested. "We don't want to miss breakfast."

"Ri...right." Krystal said blushing a bit.

So Fox flew the Arwing back to the Great Fox and landed back in cockpit. Krystal and Fox got off of the Arwing.

"Umm...Fox?" Krystal said.

"What is it?" Fox said.

"Do you mind if I go and 'freshen up' first? I could really use a nice hot shower." Krystal said.

Fox paused for a moment. It was the idea of Krystal taking a shower. But he had to erase those thoughts so he wouldn't seem pervy. He also notice that she did needed a shower. NOT that she smell bad or anything. But she has been through everything on Sauria, she hasn't really bathe or anything since.

"O...okay." Fox said lightly blushing. "You re...remember where it is, right?"

"Uh huh." Krystal responded.

"And how to use the handles and everything? Turning it on and off?" Fox asked.

"Yeah." Krystal said.

"Alright. Head to the kitchen when you are done." Fox said.

"Okay." Krystal responded.

Krystal then walked over to the doorway about to leave. But before she left, she looked over to Fox.

"Oh...and Fox?" Krystal asked.

"Huh?" Fox said confused.

"Try not to get any 'dirty' ideas." Krystal said giggling.

Fox's face went completely red.

"WH...WHAT?! I'M NOT THAT KIND OF FOX!" Fox protested with a red face, trying to say he's a perv. Krystal just responded with more giggling and waved goodbye at him. "This girl is really something else." Fox said to himself. "Guess I'll meet her in the kitchen when she's done."

So Fox made his way back to the kitchen. Falco, Slippy, and Peppy were still there. Having some pancakes.

"Hey guys! I'm back." Fox said.

"Fox! Just in time." Peppy said. "Have some pancakes."

"Thanks Peppy." Fox said.

"Where's Krystal this time?" Slippy asked.

"She...said she needed to take a shower." Fox told them.

Falco gave Fox a look like he was about to say something smart.

"You wouldn't happen to..." Falco said smirking.

"LET ME STOP YOU RIGHT THERE. I...DID...NOT...DO...ANYTHING." Fox shouted in anger.

"Okay. Okay. Calm down." Falco said. "Jeez, I was just joking."

"You've been making jokes since yesterday." Fox said before cutting up his pancakes. "It would make me happy if you didn't do it so much."

"I know something that will make you happy." Slippy said.

"What's that, Slip?" Fox asked.

"Our transaction from the General came in. Now we have some money now." Slippy said with a smile while holding a tablet. He then show the cash amount to Fox. Falco also sneaked a peak. Okay. Let's just say that their were quite a few digits in the amount.

"*whistles* Look at all those digits." Falco said impressed. "Guess I came back at the right time."

"Now we can actually repair this ship and not be so tapped for cash." Peppy said.

"Alright. Let's go back to Corneria and stock up on supplies." Fox said.

"It will be a three day trip from where we are now." Slippy said.

"As long as we get there soon." Fox said eating some more pancakes.

As the boys finished their food, Krystal walked in, feel refreshed after her shower.

"*sigh of relief* I could get use to this. That shower was so relaxing." Krystal said happy.

"Guess you don't have hot showers in Cerinia." Falco asked.

"No. The closest thing we have is batheing in front of waterfall." Krystal said. "The water is usually cold. We did have hot springs."

"Oh. That sounded nice." Fox said.

"It was. The girls I was friends with would always go to the hot springs and bathe together." Krystal stated.

Fox, Falco and Slippy paused for a moment.

"Ba...ba...bathe...together?!" Fox, Falco and Slippy said studdering.

The image of Krystal and her friends batheing together came to all three fo the boys' heads. The all started to have nosebleeds.

"Keep it together, you boys." Peppy said to the three. Peppy then was holding a plate with a stack of pancakes and gave it to Krystal. "Here you go, Krystal."

Krystal stared at the pancakes in confusion.

"Uhhhh...what...are these?" Krystal asked.

"Pancakes!" Fox stated. "Hot, sweet, fluffly, pillows of deliciousness. Let's not forget the maple syrup."

Fox then poured syrup on top of Krystal's stack of pancakes. Krystal then smell the aroma and found it to be quite a sweet smell.

"It...does smell quite alluring." Krystal said looking at the pancakes.

"Well help yourself, young lady." Peppy said.

"Right." Krystal responded.

Krystal now started to eat the pancakes. But...uhhh...instead of using a fork and knife like one normally would, she used her hands. She was also eating them a bit like a savage. But I guess that was to be expected from originating from a primative world like Cerinia. This...made everyone stare at her awkwardly.

"Wow. These...pancakes are quite delicious." Krystal responded with syrup on her faces. She then noticed everyone staring at her. "What? Is this now how you eat them?"

"Guess we need to add "How to use silverware?" to the "Things we need to teach Krystal" list." Fox said before sigh.

 **Looks like the guys have a lot to teach Krystal about...and not just how to use an Arwing.**

 **Second chapter, done. So now the group is heading to Corneria to stock up on supplies. I got to say, I like what I'm right so far. So I will defiently do more and more chapters. Even with all the stories I doing now, I'll still try to do what I can. Well, see ya'll next chapter.**


End file.
